<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>May The Dark Shine Your Way by Lewdsmokesoldier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674883">May The Dark Shine Your Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier'>Lewdsmokesoldier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gifts and Requests [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ball Sucking, Cock Worship, Cumplay, F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A heretical sorceress, and spawn of Dark and the Abyss. A tender of flame, hobbled and devoted. A pair that holds little in common, but the Humanity at their cores seeks solace, as do you. The opportunity for congruence is too fitting to pass up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashen One/Fire Keeper (Dark Souls), Ashen One/Karla (Dark Souls), Ashen One/Karla (Dark Souls)/Fire Keeper (Dark Souls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gifts and Requests [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>May The Dark Shine Your Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Birthday gift for a friend. Happy borfday, bud!</p><p>I'm also on <a href="https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke">twitter</a> and <a href="http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile"> Hentai Foundry</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As flame rises, so does it fade. Such is the way of things. Shadow is not cast, but born of fire. And the brighter the flame, the deeper the shadow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Words that hold true and honest meaning, extending beyond the age they might have first been spoken, by those who might cozen fate herself. In this moment, however, you can only apply them to the two women who kneel before you, suckling on your testes, and it seems all too fitting for their dichotomy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slightly to your right is the Fire Keeper, hair ashen-white and braided down her back. Her eyeless face is partially obscured by a mask that bears a curious resemblance to a diadem of platinum and pearl, but her cheeks, nose, and lips still communicate her expression where gaze is absent. A cloak of black and gray fabric, cinched below her neck, is all she wears, having tossed her soot-shaded, gold-and-silver-laced to the side. But her nakedness is less engrossing than her dainty, delicate lips as they flutter and tentatively enclose around your right nut. Her tongue nervously prods the folds of skin between her teeth, and she sucks tenderly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across from her, to your left, is Karla. The wide rim of her pointed hat, the only article of clothing she yet bears, folds upward against your pelvis from her closeness. Her stare is fluttering and playful, but those golden eyes can hide focus and severity...even if she exhibits neither at the moment. She too has her mouth around one of your balls, but she slurps, nibbles, and lashes her tongue along whatever she can reach with passion and aggression when she can, and hums in a steady drone to send vibrations along the base of your shaft when she tires.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Fire Keeper is flame, flickering and promising, but terribly fragile, waning, and enticing in its insecurity. Karla is dark, both serene and chaotic, primal and inevitable in its advance on the course of nature. They are both forces, captured in their persons, one way or another...and made clear in how they take to worshipping your balls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their bodies are pressed together, breasts pillowing and nipples rubbing against their partner’s chest. Each has an arm wrapped around one of your legs, and their other set of fingers are intertwined in a hold. Karla’s grip on the Fire Keeper’s hand is playful and taunting, and the Fire Keeper’s gasp on Karla’s is unsteady but stubborn. Your right palm rests gently on the Fire Keeper’s hair, encouraging her with soft rubbing and patting, but your other hand is digging into Karla’s naked shoulder as she works.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Child of Dark leans forward, breathing in heavily as her nose presses into the folds of your scrotum. The relentless motions against the nut in her mouth cease as she shudders and whines, sending reverberations right up your groin. The Fire Keeper follows suit, squealing softly around the ball in her mouth, teeth clumsily brushing the skin as her sniffing quickens. Both women are drenching themselves in the taste, feel, and smell of your balls, rubbing their breasts together and embracing as they do, and it’s quite clear to you that they’re losing their minds in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately for them—or perhaps unfortunately, for servitude to your nutsack seems a sincere goal for the two of them—the sight and sensation is quite enough to do you in. Your hand grip tightens on both, a grunt escapes your lips, and your shaft trembles above their faces. With no small consternation, they pull away, Karla dragging her lips across your sack in a sloppy kiss as she moves while the Fire Keeper instead trails her nose along your nuts for one more deep, heavy sniff. But both are prepared for the true prize as they lean away from your trembling, shuddering tip and open their mouths wide, sticking their tongues out in a begging, hungry plea. Karla closes her eyes, the Fire Keeper has none to open, and both have shifted the hands they have on your leg to cradle your nuts in their shared grasp, feeling your balls throb and twitch in release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You splatter them with your load, a spurt lancing across the Fire Keeper’s mask and scattering in her hair, while the same burst sprinkles milky droplets across the underside of Karla’s hat. The lion’s share of the next eruption goes to Karla, hitting her square across the nose with a rope of the stuff, and the third drapes across the Fire Keeper’s cheek. You whistle and moan as more seed is pumped up from the balls that they don’t stop groping, shooting fluid directly into Karla’s mouth, then feeding the Fire Keeper a salty serving, then painting their breasts with your finish. By the time you’re done, Karla and the Fire Keeper are drenched from the top of their headgear, to their blushing faces, to their necks and chests, while what’s left drips down towards their bellybuttons in great white gobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While you’re still recovering, head swimming and vision unfocused, the Fire Keeper releases your nutsack and turns to Karla as she does the same. A spark of understanding zips through them, even with one blind. The white-haired woman leans towards her raven counterpart and gives her a long, slow lick from her eyebrow to her jawline, which is returned by a slurping gulp from Karla on the Fire Keeper’s chin and towards her nostrils. They pant, and then in a sudden motion, kiss, moaning and purring into each other’s mouths, tasting your load on their lips. Strings of saliva and your seed snap when they pull away to get back to licking each other’s faces clean...with their hands going lower, towards their chests, pawing at their sticky breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karla winks at you from the corner of her eye, but keeps at it. It’s a show for you, and while you stare, they both wrap a hand around your shaft. Karla’s grip is </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> cold enough to bring you to attention, and the Fire Keeper’s burns radiate a lethargic, but stiffening heat. Their fingers are crowding your length, and start to stroke and squeeze in tandem with their playful kissing and groping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this is how it has always been. Light is chased by Dark, and pursues it in turn, for apparent eternity. Shadows smother flames, and embers flicker in the murk, repeating again and again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>